Forever
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: "I sit here in a cold room, prayin', waitin' on you to run back through that door to the way it was before you left. It wasn't long, it wasn't long enough together. But it was long enough to last forever." Mike and Eve were supposed to be together forever. But, forever wasn't long enough. Mike/Eve, one-shot.


**A/N: I have an obsession with Eve and The Miz. I wish the writers would do something with them, but seeing as how they screwed up AJ&Punk, they'd probably do nothing with Miz and Eve either. *Sigh*, oh well, that's what fics are for! This one shot song fic just came to me about ten minutes ago when I was laying in bed and listening to my iPod. The song used in this fic is beautiful, and it fits my idea quite well. Anyway, that's enough rambling from me, enjoy, and as always, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. Miz and Eve go to the WWE, (unfortunately,) and the beautiful song belongs to Rascal Flatts.**

**Forever**

Everyone has heard of the saying: "high school sweethearts," or "true love", right? Well, that's _exactly _what Eve Torres found in her best friend of fifteen years, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin.

The two had grown up together, and been in the same class with one another since preschool. Once they got into their freshmen year of high school, the two quickly realized how deep their feelings for one other one really were, and had began dating.

By the age of eighteen, and at the very end of their senior year, Eve had wound of getting pregnant with their son.

She wasn't too sure how Mike would react to this, especially because of his dreams of wanting to go into the Army once the two had finished high school and graduated. But, to her surprise, Mike was happy, supportive, and there for the birth of their son who they had named Mikey.

By the time Mike was twenty-one, and their son was age three, Mike had made his decision to follow his dreams, and go into the Army. Eve was never comfortable with this idea of course, but she didn't want to become that person he'd grow to hate or regret because _she _was too afraid to allow _him _to follow _his _dreams.

The night before Mike had to go and be sent overseas, had asked Eve to marry him, and she said yes within a heartbeat, without even thinking twice. There was no reason to think twice. Mike was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. There was no doubt about that. She wanted to be with him forever.

But…forever never came. Mike never made it back home.

Twenty-three year old Eve Torres was now rising their five year-old son Mikey on her own, and as much as she wished it would, it never got any easier for her. She wanted Mike here with her and their son.

Eve was sitting in the master bedroom of the house the couple had bought two months before Mike left, it was a beautiful house. And to Eve, it was all they had left of him, the last part of him, all she had left to hang onto.

In their bedroom, pictures of Mike and Eve surrounded her, some of them from their childhood, others from their teenage years, and of course, a handful of them as a family with their son.

Mikey was with the babysitter for just another hour or so, Eve needed to be alone. She needed a break. Today was Mike's birthday, and she'd do _anything _to have him here with her and their son. Anything.

Clenching a picture of the two of them close to her as tears soaked her face, Eve took a deep shaky breath, letting it out slowly. "I miss you, baby." She softly whispered, "I'd do anything to have you with us right now." She added.

**Ooh, Hiya. I miss you so much. Your light, your smile, your way and everything about us. Now you're gone, you're still here in my heart and in my tears. Yeah you sure left your mark.**

Eve quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she heard the babysitters car pull up into the driveway. She didn't want Mikey to see her like this, he didn't need to. He deserved better, a strong, independent mother who could move on from this.

Eve met her son downstairs at the front door, "momma!" The little boy happily ran over to his mother as she squatted down to his level, and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hey there little man," she said with a weak smile. "How was school?"

"It was great, momma," he said he was now standing in front of her, but she was still down at his level. The little boy took off his backpack as he went through it, looking for something.

A few moments later, he had found it, "I made daddy a birthday card, momma." The little boy said, showing her the birthday card he had made his father. It was absolutely beautiful. "Can we take it to him momma?" The little boy asked, looking into his mothers eyes.

Eve looked back at her son, he was a splitting image of Mike. He had the same memorizing blue eyes, the same smile, the same dark brown spiked hair.

After a few moments, Eve finally spoke, as she softly stroked the young boys cheek, tears in her eyes. "Of course we can baby. We can go in a little bit, okay? Why don't you go and get changed."

"Okay momma," he said as he handed her the card and went upstairs to change.

Eve stood to her feet, as she looked at the babysitter, "thanks for taking care of him after a few hours extra today Mikeala, I really appreciate it."

"Of course Eve, it's what I'm here for," she said, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "it'll get easier Eve, it will."

Eve nodded, "I know," she said, "I just miss him."

"I know, but I'm here for you," she promised.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Mikeala nodded, "go ahead and get ready, I'll see you and Mikey again tomorrow."

Eve nodded, thanked her, and went to go and get ready herself. Today was going to be a though day. But, Mike's birthday was always though.

**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough together. But it was long enough, yeah it was long enough to last forever.**

Mikey walked into the master bedroom just as Eve was finishing her makeup. She had on a red dress, and her hair was pulled into a side ponytail, "you look pretty momma," the five year old commented.

Eve smiled slightly at Mikey, "thank you baby. You look nice yourself," she said, getting down to his level and running her hand through his hair before fixing his tie. She then stood to her feet, "ready to go buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said, taking his mothers hand, his fathers birthday card in the other.

The ride to the gravesite was quiet, as Eve tried her best to hold back her tears, she missed Mike so much, and her sadness could sometimes so easily to turned to anger. She just wanted the love of her life back. They were supposed to be together for the rest of their lives. They were supposed to be together forever.

**Sometimes I get so mad, I scream, I swear at this. Cause this isn't how we planned it.**

Once at the graveyard, Eve took Mikey's hand, and the two made their way to Mike's headstone.

Mikey sat down on the ground as Eve sat next to him, "hey daddy," he said, "I made you a birthday card in school today," he went on to say as he opened the card. "I wrote how much I love and miss you, daddy. I hope you're having a good birthday up in heaven. Me and momma are gonna have cake tonight, I'll blowout your candles for you, daddy."

**I sit here in a cold room, prayin', waitin' on you, to run back through that door, to the way is was before you left.**

Eve, who had tears running down her cheeks now, brought an arm around her son, and pressed her lips on to her sons forehead.

He was so strong for a five year-old who wouldn't have his father around to watch him grow up, and that's what killed Eve the most. She could handle Mike being gone. But, she couldn't handle him not being able to be here for their son.

**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough together. But it was long enough, yeah it was long enough to last forever.**

Mikey then looked up at her, breaking her away from her thoughts. "Do you think he likes my card momma?" He asked, curiosity in his blue eyes.

"I know he does, Mikey. He loves it. it's a beautiful card," she said softly.

He smiled at her, "I'm so glad he likes it," she said. "Did you wanna talk to daddy alone?"

"Just for a few minutes, buddy. But stay close, okay?"

He nodded, "I know momma."

Eve watched her son walk over to a nearby tree, sitting underneath it. She then turned her attention back to Mike's grave, she slowly ran her across the top of his gravestone, tears rolling down her face. "Baby…" she started, "I miss you. I miss you so goddamn much," she said as the tears from her eyes streamed down her face at an even faster pace. "Whatever happened to your promise, Michael? Whatever happened forever?"

**Been cheated (I've been cheated), defeated (defeated, to believe). To believe that you're gone. (You're gone, you're gone). Ooh it was wrong (so wrong, so wrong)**

"The amount of time Mikey and I wasn't enough!" She managed to choke out through her sobs. "It wasn't long enough," she said through her tears.

**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough together. But it was long enough, yeah it was long enough to last forever.**

"Don't you remember what you told me the night before you left for overseas? Don't you remember how you told we would be together forever?" She whispered through her sobs.

**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough. It wasn't long enough, no.**

She then took a deep breath to collect herself, "but on the upside, Mikey is doing well. He's doing so well, baby. He's in kindergarten now, he's so smart," she said, a slight smile on her face as she glanced back at their son. "He looks just like you, baby. Just like you," she smiled. "And he's just as crazy and goofy acting as you were. But my favorite part about him is he never fails to make me smile, just like you never failed to. You could make me smile without even trying, Mike. And now, now our son is able to do that, and he helps me get through rough days, like today."

After a few moments, Mikey made his way over to his mother, sitting down her looked at her, "you okay momma?" He whispered as he wiped away his mothers tears with the back of his small hand. "Don't cry, momma. Daddy wouldn't want you to cry. He would want you to be happy."

Eve smiled weakly as she wrapped her arms around him, and brought him into her lap, "you're right, Mikey. Daddy would want us to be happy," she said softly as she ran her hands through his hair, and kissed the top of his head.

**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough together. But it was long enough, yeah it was long enough to last forever.**

"We'll get through this momma, we gots each other, and we got daddy too," he said, kissing her cheek.

"You'll always have me, buddy. I'll always be here."

"I love you, mommy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mikey," she whispered, as she picked her son up, and placed him on her left hip. "How about we go and eat that birthday cake, huh? What do you say?"

"Sounds good, I love cake," he smiled.

Eve chuckled, "me too, buddy. Come on, lets go."

"Bye daddy," Mikey said, touching the top of his gravestone. "I'll see you soon. I'm gonna go blowout your candles and make a wish for you. I'm gonna make the best wish ever, daddy. I promise."

**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough.**

Once they were home, they had their cake and ice cream, and Eve was now tucking Mikey into bed for the night. "Mommy," the five year old started after a few minutes of silence, "do you think daddy is happy in heaven?"

Eve felt a lump in her throat, but she nodded, "of course he is baby. He's happy there, and he's looking down on us every night to make sure we're happy, too."

"Every night?"

"Every night, I promise."

"Good. I miss him, momma."

"I miss him too, buddy. But remember, he can see us, and we'll see him when it's our turn to go to heaven too. He's waiting for us."

"Do you think he'll wait forever?"

Eve nodded, "I know he will."

Mikey smiled, content with his mothers answer, "goodnight, momma."

Eve smiled, kissed him goodnight, and then went to her own bedroom for the night.

**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough.**

As five year old Mikey lied there in bed, and looked at the picture of his father on the nightstand, he waited a few minutes and then whispered, "I did what I promised, daddy. I blew out your candles tonight, and I made the best wish I could. I wished for momma to be happy. I'll see you someday soon, daddy. Love you," he whispered, and then closed his eyes, drifting into a peaceful deep sleep for the night.

As for Eve, as hard as today was, she was so glad she had Mikey by her side, because if it wasn't for him, if it wasn't for their beautiful son, Eve didn't know what would keep her going everyday.

**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough.**

She took a deep breath as she picked up a picture of Mike, running her hand across it, and placing a light kiss on it. "I love you, Michael, happy birthday," she whispered. "I'll see you soon, and then you, Mikey and I…we'll all be together, forever. Just like you promised."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Please review, reviews are amazing, and give the writer so much confidence! Thanks guys! (: **


End file.
